S02 E03 - "She Doesn't Even Live Here"
The Apocalypse begins in Alma, and Amelia gives birth to her baby. Plot The kids are on their way to Alma, where Amelia had told them to bring her. Maggie, Bran, Stan, and Ollie are suffering from waking up after binge-drinking their worries away. Bran talks to Amelia to try and determine whether or not she is actually pregnant and to try and convince her to get an abortion considering that the baby would have demon blood from both its parents and would likely not be human. When Amelia refuses, Bran begins to lose patience and Danii intervenes telling him not to become like Mal. This angers Bran, who yells at her and tells her that she has no say in his life and that she has no place in his head and the only reason she's still there is because he hasn't been able to devote any time to getting rid of her because he's had bigger things to worry about. Bran then calls a family meeting, where he discloses everything about what has been going on and what he knows. After the meeting, Bran and Stan notice that Ollie is missing and head out to find him. Bran, using the GPS on Ollie's phone is able to track him to a nearby bar called The Coon Shack. While he was there Ollie had been provoked by the bar's other clientèle, a group of bikers, and a bar fight had started. Bran and Stan arrived in the middle of the fight and together the three manage to beat them into unconsciousness. The three then take three of the bikes outside and return to the Tour Bus, where Sam treats their injuries and notices that Bran's broken ribs that he got from Ollie in "Boo, You Whore" have worsened significantly and have begun to cause internal bleeding. Amelia then joins the rest of the group at the top of the Tour Bus and she has become noticeably pregnant in the past hour. Bran demands that Sam give her an abortion, considering that no normal baby could grow that quickly and Sam eventually agrees on the condition that he will only do it once he has managed to prevent Bran dying very soon of blood loss. The group decides to split up, Maggie, Ollie, and Stan decide to scout ahead in Alma. Amelia, Mary, Bel, and Elliot remain on the Tour Bus while Gabe and Sam take Bran to a nearby veterinary hospital for supplies to treat Bran. While unconscious during surgery, Crowley drags Bran and Danii's consciousness to his study, telling Bran that Alma is a trap and that anyone who went in was going to die there. He explains that Bran was a type of key and Purple Eyes' plan was to get him to Alma to start the Apocalypse. He also warns him that his psychic powers are going to get stronger and more uncontrollable. He calls Maggie, allowing Bran to speak to her while still unconscious. Bran tells her to get out of there and briefly explains the situation and hangs up. Maggie, Ollie, and Stan walked to Alma, wanting to keep a low profile and once they arrive there Maggie gets the phone call from Bran. When Bran hangs up a huge mass of demons and ghosts rise into the sky above the town and the three kids leg it back to the Tour Bus to warn the others and escape the supernatural creatures. As this was happening Amelia had violently given birth to a demon baby. The creature had been born by tearing its way out of her stomach, destroying her organs. Crowley tells Bran that the baby has been born and that it's a half demon. Bran wakes up and tells Gabe and Sam what's happening before heading back to the Bus, noticing the hurricane of demons and ghosts in Alma. Bran calls Mal, telling him that he has a grandson now and is already a terrible grandfather. He sees Amelia, who is dying from the birth and Sam who is trying to save her. Maggie and the Sniders arrive to witness Bran emptying a clip into Amelia's head as Sam tries desperately to save her and then emptying another clip into the nearby baby. Characters Main Cast * Oliver Snider - Max Irons * Stanley Snider - Brock Kelly * Brandon Hawkes - Connor Jessup * Margaret Hawkes - Melissa George * Gabriel Davenport - Hunter Parrish * Isabella Espinoza - Michelle Rodriguez * Mary Preston - Elyse Levesque * Franko O'Brien - Robert Sheehan * Elliot Bates - Maxim Knight * Sam Tanner - Dylan O'Brien * Danielle Evans - Emily Browning Guest Cast * Amelia Barnes - Lily Loveless